Dynamis
Dynamis (デュナミス, Dyunamisu) (Original: Dunamis) is one of the main characters who appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is a Legendary Blader, specifically a Solar System Blader, consisting of Yuki Mizusawa, Tithi, King, Aguma, and himself, who represents the planet Jupiter. He was also the guardian of a temple at the peak of Mist Mountain. His Beyblade is Jade Jupiter S130RB. Dynamis was the Guardian of Mist Mountain. A job that was passed down to him from generation to generation. Which started in which King Zeus, gave his right-hand man, Dynamis' ancestor, the Mist Mountain Shrine. Dynamis would be destined to protect it, until he met Gingka and Co., in which he would tell them more details of the story of Nemesis and the Legendary Bladers. Even when getting struck by the Curse of Hades by Pluto, and turning to Nemesis' side in a dark version of himself, Dynamis would not despair. He would realize who he is really meant to fight alongside the Legendary Bladers, in the ultimate fight, against Nemesis, the God of Destruction. Appearance Dynamis is a tall young man with lavender hair, tanned skin and light blue eyes that have an evil gleam even though he is a good person. Dynamis wears a plain white robe with a collar in an upper position and black pants that you can see. He also wears a black shirt underneath the robe. He wears a brown belt to which holds his launcher. Personality Dynamis is a calm and cool blader, he can also be considered as the 'voice of reason' for the legendary bladers, his personality is similar to Kai and Brooklyn from the original series. During their battle against nemsis he was the first one to give his power to Ginkga. He is also a very strong blader and has never lost until he was attacked by the Curse of Hades. Apart for other 10 legendary bladers he is the only one to know about the god of destruction and his previous cause. History Dynamis is the descendant of a Solar System Blader who was entrusted with the safekeeping of the "Temple of Mist Valley". He was one of the ten bladers to be hit with a Star Fragment and his beyblade Jade Jupiter S130RB now contains it. Plot Beyblade: Metal Fury Meeting The Guardian of the Temple Gingka and co. are exploring the Maze of Mist Mountain looking for Legendary Bladers, where they hear Dynamis' voice which gives them a clue of how to get into the temple. When they make into the Temple they find him. Dynamis reveals that he already knew that they were coming and why they are here. Dynamis says that he learned this from the stars and the heavens. Ryuto demands to know the location of a star fragment. Dynamis informs him that his Jade Jupiter already contains it. Yuki asks him to join their cause. Dynamis reveals that he already knows about Nemesis and says that if the heavens desire it, he will join their cause. Dynamis tells them that as the Guardian he must judge them to see if they are worthy to be at the Temple. Kyoya accepts, but before he can launch, Ryuto launches instead. Ryuto tells Dynamis that if he wins he will get the legendary bey, Jade Jupiter. Ryuto attacks Jupiter ferociously, but Jupiter absorbs it all by moving the scrotum on it inward. Ryuto then uses his special move Hammer Vault, but Jade Jupiter is not affected. Then Dynamis calls out his special move Grand Lightning and defeats Ryuto effortlessly. Retelling the Legend Gingka and Yuki challenge Dynamis to a battle after Ryuto's defeat. Dynamis excepts Gingkas challenge and they launch their beys. Gingka attacks rapidly, even faster than Ryuto. His plan is to keep Dynamis from defense mode so that his attacks will be too much for Jupiter's stamina mode. Gingka is seemingly winning, until Demure spots that Jupiter was in defense mode since it was launched. Dynamis says that he knew Gingka's plan from the beginning and that Gingka is not worthy to be a Legendary Blader. Gingka gets angry and uses his special move Big Bang Tornado. Jupiter is hit, but still spinning. Gingka tells Pegasus to use it again, but before he can, Dynamis creates an illusion to Gingka and the others. He tells them the legend of Nemesis and how the solar system Bladers stopped Nemesis using Zeus's Barrier. He also tells them that there is another Legendary Blader, Tithi. Then Aguma, Bao, Johannes, and some Beylin Fist Bladers come and attack them. Everyone except Ryuto and Madoka , launch their beys. Aguma makes fun of Kyoya which enrages him. Kyoya uses his special move Wild Wind Fang Dance and begins to destroy everything. Nile and Gingka manages to stop him though. Everyone but Dynamis leaves. Bearing the Curse of Hades Pluto comes to the temple and after a short talk, sends a beam of purple energy which turns Dynamis into a darker version of himself. Pluto brings him to his base and with the star fragment in Jupiter, Orion, and Kronos, awaken Nemesis. Then Dynamis, Chris, and Aguma battle Proto Nemesis to charge it with their star fragments. They are defeated and the Nemesis Bladers appear. Gingka and the others arrive and Dynamis battles Gingka. During the battle Dynamis breaks through the Curse of Hades briefly and tells Gingka to stop Nemesis. But then Pluto reengages the curse and Dynamis continues to battle. Kyoya later takes Gingka's place during the battle. Dynamis continues to try to break through the curse which electrocutes him. During this Kyoya sees his chance and uses a special move to defeat Jade Jupiter. This breaks the necklace around Dynamis's neck that holds the curse. This returns him to his normal self. Final Stand Against Nemesis The Legendary Bladers all engage in a fight against Rago and Proto Nemesis. Then everyone but Rago, Ginka, Kyoya, Ryuga, and Chris recall their beys. Zeus's Barrier is opened and is sealing Nemesis. But Doji taunts Ryuga and L-drago leaves the barrier which breaks the barrier. L-drago attacks Nemesis and absorbs its energy, but then Nemesis reverses the prosess, absorbing L-Drago's energy. Nemesis starts to glow. Dynamis launches Jupiter to stop the energy transfer, but is blocked by Pluto with his Fusion Hades. Then Proto Nemesis becomes Diablo Nemesis. Most of the Legendary Blader leave to discuss a strategy to defeat Nemesis, but Ryuga stays to fight Rago. During this time, Dynamis visits Aguma and convinces him to join him. When they set off to stop Rago, they are ambushed by Nemesis Bladers. Dynamis fights hard and the others along with Aguma come to help. The Bladers defeat the servants of Nemesis and move on. They arrive to find Ryuga badly hurt and Dynamis loses hope, saying that without Ryuga, the barrier cannot be completed. After he sees Ryuga pass his star fragment to Kenta, Dynamis is surprised, because he thought that star fragments could not be passed on. Later, Dynamis and the other Solar System Bladers distract Nemesis to help complete Zeus' Barrier, but Dynamis' bey knocked out in the process. The Legendary Bladers then celebrate the sealing of Nemesis, but then part of Nemesis escapes from a hole in the barrier. All Bladers prepare for another battle, but everyone except Gingka has their beys destroyed. All the legendary Bladers then pass their star fragments to Gingka, who soon after gains the power of all the Bladers around the world and defeats Nemesis. After Gingka defeats Rago and saves the world, Dynamis returns to the temple with Tithi. Kyoya also mentioned that he beat every Legendary Blader but Gingka, meaning that Kyoya may have battled Dynamis at the temple or before he left. Beyblades *'Jade Jupiter S130RB': Dynamis' beyblade in the anime. Special Move *[[Satellite Move|'Satellite Move']]: Dynamis' first special move, he first used it in episode 122. The metal balls in the Jade Fusion Wheel moves from endurance mode to defense mode to stabilize itself from multiple attacks. *'Grand Lightning': Dynamis' second special move, he first used it in episode 122. The spirit of Jupiter, who looks a lot like Zeus, throws a huge bolt of lightning down at the stadium, causing the opponent to end up in a sleep out. Beybattles Gallery Anime Manga Trivia *Dynamis' Japanese name was originally thought to be Dunamis before his debut in the anime. *Dynamis and Tsubasa have much things in common: **Both are very knowledgeable Bladers. **Both have a Bey with their primary colour being purple and being based in at least some way to Aquila. **Both have had a dark side caused by dark energy. **A similar skin tone. *Dynamis is also a pretty powerful blader, as he toyed with Gingka and Ryuto *Similar to King, Dynamis resembles King from the Original Series in that: **Both have a pale hair color. **A dark skin tone. **Part of their hair covers an eye. *It was revealed that he was the one responsible for the star fragment, but had no control over where they go. *In Orion's Whereabouts, it was revealed that he wore a jewel on his chest which Zeus got from King Hades, and was passed on to the guardian of the mountain shrine. It contains the anger and hatred of Hades at not reaching his goal. It was broken when Dynamis was defeated by Kyoya. *Dynamis' hair resembles Kai's from the Original Series. *It is strange that Dunamis' name was changed to Dynamis due to the fact that Dunamis is the greek word for power. *Dynamis uses his legendary aura the least of the Legendary Bladers, he only uses it once, though Tithi uses it once too, but Tithi used his longer. *He has never lost a battle as his regular self (he lost twice when he was "Dark Dynamis"). Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Solar System Bladers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Recurring Characters